Currently, many home appliances such as a television, a video, an air conditioner, a refrigerator, and the like are used, and accordingly, different remote controls for operating these home appliances are required. A user is required to acquire an operation method for operating a new remote control along with an increase in a number of the corresponding new home appliances, and consider whether the interoperation between the new home appliances and existing home appliances is achieved. For example, in the case of a home theater, a user is required to simultaneously operate at least one device such as a cable or satellite television set-top box, a digital video disk (DVD) player, a television, an audio, a video, a digital internet video express (DivX) player, and the like in order to watch movies, and also select an appropriate remote control in order to perform desired functions. In particular, since each remote control has different positions and shapes of its button and different operation methods, the user may be confused by this. Also, sometimes the user is required to simultaneously operate a plurality of remote controls in order to perform a specific function. Attempts for integrating a plurality of remote controls so as to simultaneously operate different home appliances have been made by several companies. Specifically, a current television remote control serves to simultaneously operate devices such as a DVD player, a video, an audio, and the like as well as a television by shifting its operation mode. However, this remote control can be exclusively used only for a device defined in advance, and cannot be applicable to a new device.
Accordingly, universal remote controls have been developed, which can remember an infrared signal of each device to control devices. These universal remote controls may be operable even in a new device product by directly remembering the infrared signal, however, the infrared signal is disadvantageously required to be individually set by the user.